Ardrew Blackgard
Ser Ardrew Blackgard, formerly Ashes, is a recurring character in the third, fourth, fifth and sixth seasons. He is a knight from the Borderlands and the "bastard son" of Lord Trevyr Blackgard. He serves as master-at-arms at Smithestone. He is the father of two sons, Grant and Garlan, both with the surname "Darkashes" After King Bran I Stark's decree, known as The Bastard's Last Glory, Ardrew has been legitimised as a Blackgard. However despite this, Ardrew has chosen to remain at Smithestone. Biography Secret Origin Ardrew was raised as the acknowledged bastard son of Lord Trevyr Blackgard. Trevyr never told anyone, including Ardrew, who the mother is - an unusual position for a bastard, as they normally know who their mother is but not their father. When Trevyr was Hand of the King to Aegon V, he encountered Reyanna Tyrell, a noblewoman living in King's Landing and Ser Jaran Dragen, military adviser to King Aegon who stayed in the capital to learn about lordship, both during the last few years of Aegon's reign. Eventually, Jaran developed an infatuation with Reyanna and she in turn reciprocated his affections. Jaran managed to impregnate Reyanna but wary of his father's wrath, if he finds out about the parentage, immediately left King's Landing and a pregnant Reyanna and joined the Night's Watch. On the day of Ardrew's birth, Reyanna pleaded to Trevyr, who became a good friend to her, to take Ardrew and foster him at Blackgard and convince everyone that Ardrew was actually the bastard son of Trevyr and Reyanna, fearing Harkon's wrath to the boy and to her. Trevyr agreed and took the infant Ardrew with him and presented him to his family as his bastard son, despite the minor backlash he faced because of it due to the fact that Trevyr was quite a bit older than Reyanna was at the time. Background Ardrew Ashes is the natural-born son of Ser Jaran Dragen and Reyanna Tyrell. However, most - if not all - believe him to be the bastard son of Lord Trevyr Blackgard and Reyanna, a former lover of Lord Trevyr, instead. Trevyr, instead of ignoring the bastard son, chose to raise him at his castle. Also, unlike many noble houses that raise bastards, Lady Laenah Blackgard grew to love and care for Ardrew like her own children. Ardrew grew up knowing that his father was disappointed with his very existence, but always wanted to prove himself in his fathers eyes, unknowing that Trevyr in truth wanted very little to do with the bastard of a rival house. Ardrew was sent to the Crownlands to squire for an unknown knight. Even when he was finally knighted his father had no respect for him. A few weeks later, Ser Lannord Storm, a bastard from House Harrigon arrived at Blackgard on his father's behalf. Lord Trevyr had proposed sending Ardrew to Smithestone where his services could be put to use, and was also a way to get rid of Ardrew. On that day, Ardrew cut all ties with his father and his family. He found a new family with the Harrigon's, being treated fairly alongside the true-born. Soon Ardrew became Smithestone's new master-at-arms when he proved more skilled in command than Lannord or any other knight living there. He was even wed to Lord Jothos' bastard daughter Dayra Storm, who worked as a blacksmith. He became the father of twin sons, Grant and Garlan, who were raised with the name Darkashes to set them apart from bastardry. Season 8 With the newest decree of King Bran I Stark, known as ''The Bastard's Last Glory'', Ardrew has been legitimised as a Blackgard. Despite this, he has no intention of ever stepping foot in the Borderlands again, and still remains as the Master-at-arms at Smithestone. Also, with all the bastard born members of House Harrigon now legitimised, he has promised Lord Rickard to keep a close eye on any of his legitimised half-brothers who would seek to usurp power over him and his true-born family. Category:Bastard Category:Philanahembree Category:Characters from the Borderlands Category:Knights Category:Characters Category:House Blackgard Category:Warrior Category:Masters-at-Arms Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Fanon Characters